Trust Me
by Timelady Alice2
Summary: What if the Doctor had kept his promise of "five minutes" To Amelia Pond? What if he had taken her with him? Amelia suddenly has a rude older sister who has a strange liking for cricket bats & Police outfits. What if the doctor ended up raising Amy? Adventure based on heir travels in series 5 & 6. OC/Oswin, River/Jack, Amy/Vincent, Jenny/Rory, Doctor/Reinette.
1. Five Minutes Really Exists

„I'll be back in five minutes! Give me five minutes, I'll be right back! I need to stabilize the TARDIS!" He grunted, smiling at me reassuringly. My mind fell blank. No, five minutes. Everybody says that.

If I let him go, he would never come back. He began to leap over the edge of his box.

"People always say that," I said sadly. He spun his head around, his eyes flickering with understanding. He jumped over to me, kneeling down. I looked at him, feeling downhearted.

"Am I people? Do I even look like people?" I shook my head. He looked funny. "Trust me, I'm the Doctor." And he patted my head, jumping into his so called 'TARDIS'. He swung the doors closed behind him.

"Oh boy." I murmured, standing there, frozen for a moment. Then I leapt into action. If I wasn't prepared he might leave without me. I ran back to the house, through the door, up the stairs, and into my room. I scurried over and pulled out my suitcase, stuffing only my necessities within.

"Teddy bear, dress, T-shirt, shorts, tennis shoes, Littlest Pet Shops, stuffed horsey, pillow, paint, apples, paper, rope, and a hat." I listed. I snapped it closed and looked over at the clock. It had only been three minutes. I went over to my closet and pulled on my long black coat, my red winter hat, my rain boots, and my gloves. I picked up my suitcase, clutching my teddy bear against my chest. I rushed downstairs. I only had two minutes left until he returned. In the yard, I sat down my suitcase, and sat on top of it. I leaned my chin on my fist, waiting impatiently for him to. About one and a half minutes later, I sighed, feeling like he would never come.

_Whoosh, Whoosh, Scraaatch, Scraaatch,_ erupted into the night. I sat up, grinning widely. This time, the box was sitting up straight, its lamp flashing every time it glowed, making it a little less transparent. Once it looked solid, the door swung open, and the Doctor's head popped out from the inside. _How can he fit in that little thing? Is it larger on the inside? _I thought.

"Told you, five minutes!" He sang, striding out. Now, where were we? Oh, yes. That crack in your wall. Let's go take a look at that." He said, running into my house. I skipped after him, leaving my suitcase leaning against his box.

Upstairs in my bedroom, he was pointing a little metal wand-like thing at the crack in my wall. It made a soft buzzing sound. I looked at it, very intrigued. Then I looked at the wall in realization, and muttered in a daze,

"There's an aliens eyeball in my bedroom wall…." My eyes widened and I shuffled my feet so I was closer to the Doctor.

"Yes, there was. It's surprisingly common-you wouldn't believe the giant red eye I found in Benito Mussolini's kitchen, it was quite the travel, although I must say, I'm no longer a fan of Italian noodles. A bowl of them ate my friend once. Not a nice experience." He rambled quickly, still looking at the crack, clearly mesmerized by it. I was too. He ran his hands along it.

"Open sesame, you beautiful mystery," He murmured to the wall.

"You're talking to a wall."

"I have done that many a times. Why? Don't you? You should try it sometime; it's quite entertaining. Especially when the wall is made of extraterrestrial jello, and you're in an underground sewage grate."

"That sounds like an interesting travel." I told him. Then suddenly, I heard a boom from the hallway. He flew around in a circle, and skidded from the room to where the sound had come from. Then I heard a loud banging sound of a cricket bat hitting something. I turned around, stunned, and ran into the hallway. There was the Doctor, sprawled across the wood floor, with my sister standing over him, holding a cricket bat. She was wearing her kiss-o-gram police outfit. I groaned.

"Mady! That's my friend! Don't ever, ever do that again!" Madyleine looked at me, pulling her long straight red hair up under her police hat.

"Amelia, I told you you're not supposed to let any strangers in the house when I'm at work! I came upstairs, and this creep was standing here, looking around like something had stolen his head. So I hit him with my cricket bat."

"And you just so happened to be holding a cricket bat in the hallway?"

"I wasn't feeling very pleased about my night."

"I can tell." I said, pointing to the large hole in the wall. She did this a lot. She was seventeen, and was very, very unusual. I didn't like my older sister anymore, ever since she had gotten this new job. But Aunt Sharon always got furious, and kind of scary when Mady said I hadn't done what she said. So I had to follow along and do what she told me to do, sadly.

"Amelia, go downstairs, right now! Or it will be your turn with this cricket bat!" My eyes widened in fear-I knew she was serious when it came to the cricket bat.

"Fine, but don't hurt him anymore" I told her, and huffed, shuffling down the stairs. I sat there, feeling angry. After about an hour, and I went into the front yard to look at the big blue box. I tested the door, and walked in, and eventually managed to pick up my jaw from the floor.

"You're truly beautiful, you big old box." I ran my hands across the long stalks holding up the roof. I plopped down on the ground, and began to feel drowsy. I yawned, and stretched. Soon, I fell asleep against the cool floor. What was tomorrow going to be like, for goodness sakes?!


	2. Of Redheads & Cricket Bats

Madyleine Annabel Pond's point of view

"Oh you freak, what are you even doing in my house? You're just like the last one. I need to start wearing a mask to work or something." I muttered to the limp body that my sister had called 'The Doctor'. He was probably here to find me, that idiotic creep. An hour later, Mr. Moron woke up. The sun was coming up slowly. He shook his head drowsily and pulled at the handcuffs that were attached between his hand and the radiator.

"Agh, always the handcuffs. Where on earth is Amelia?" My eyes widened he was looking for my 10 year old sister! Even creepier! I turned and muttered policey things into the walkie-talkie, and pretended I was calling for backup.

"Well, mister, you're in big trouble. Why are you in my house, and what do you know about Amelia Pond?" I asked him, putting my hand on my hip.

"She's a little ten year old Scottish girl, red hair. I saw her about five or six minutes ago. Where has she gone?" He asked, looking around frantically.

"She moved out about, oh, six months ago. Why? How do you know her?" His eyes widened until I feared they would pop out of his head. "WHAT?! Six MONTHS?! But I just saw her about, five minutes ago!"

"Well mister. I came in and you were standing here, and you looked all in a daze, like you weren't in your right mind. So I hit you in the head." He rubbed the back of his head testingly.

"Cricket bat, I presume?" I nodded. He groaned.

"What could have happened? I can't believe I did this to her. Wait-do you know where she is now?"

"She's gone, nobody has seen her for about four months. She used to live in town, but she came for a visit to get a doll she left here, and nobody's seen her since." His eyes filled with tears.

"So, she might be…..dead?"

"Yes, I believe so." Unshed tears glittered in his eyes and he ran a hand through his hair.

"No, no, no, no, no…..This can't be! I have to go back and change this, right now! Where's my screwdriver?"

"I don't know, I saw it a while ago. It's not like it would help you any. Those can't be opened with a simple screwdriver." I saw them sitting behind him, but I didn't tell him. I didn't know what this man could do. I turned and muttered more into the walkie-talkie.

"Back up, now! George, I need some help here. This is my house, I don't want this creep hurting me or my home."

"Your house?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes."

"Please let me out of these? It's unbelievably important."

"Now why would I do that? You could be very dangerous." He frowned, and shut up, inspecting the area for his tool. I kneeled on the ground and pretended to do policey things. About fifteen minutes later, I heard Amelia's bunny slippers padding softly up the stairs.

"Doctor? Is Mady gone yet?"She asked softly.

"No, she isn't." I told her. I could hear her footsteps freeze on the stairway. I sighed.

"Get up here, Amelia." She reluctantly stomped over to me. I pulled her onto my lap. "You sit here and watch him. Don't let him out. I'm going to go get ready for work." She nodded. "Which one?"

"The Pharmacy." I set her down and walked off towards my bedroom. I closed the door behind me and went over to put on regular clothing.

**Okay Guys! What did you think? Chappy three is on it's way, almost complete. Just have to put Amy to bed. :P Alrighty, so I need some help thinking up a monster or a adventure plot-line, because I'm terrible at thinking up a plot for anything non-fluff. Oh, and I just read some fanfics, so...I kinda missed this part...I DONT OWN DOCTOR WHO, or any other references to real things. I bet you guys all though I was steven Moffat in disguise...*Wiggles eyebrows* Hehe! I'd love a review or two! I willgive you a special mentioning in the next chapters if you review, and you might get to pick something out for the story, from what color of bowtie to what kind of car to what kind of planet. :D**


	3. Dad

Dad

"Doctor?" Amy said softly, standing trembling in the doorway, holding her teddy. He slowly rolled over and opened his eyes, seeing her terrified shape.

"Oh, what is it Amelia? Bad dream?" She nodded, and he held the blanket up welcomingly. "Well, c'mere then." She walked over and crawled into the bed next to him and he put his arm around her in a loving, fatherly way.

"Thanks, Doctor…" She mumbled sleepily. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"Anytime, Amy. Trust me."

"I trust…you…..Daddy…" She drifted off and his eyes flashed open. _Daddy._ He hadn't been called that in years, but he didn't mind in the least.

**Okay, I know this was the shortest chapter in the universe, but I thought it was sweet.**


	4. Gotcha

Amelia Jessica Pond's POV

"She's gone." I said once my sister locked the door behind her. I reached over and picked up his magic screwdriver.

"Here, Doctor."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He nearly yelled. I shoved him.

"Hush! Madyleine might hear you."

"Oh yes, time to be very hushed. Hush, hush, hush, hush. My goodness, now that word will have no meaning to me for the rest of the day."

"Shut up then, and open the handcuffs." He reached over and tried pressing a button on it. I looked at it, wondering what on earth it could be. He seemed displeased.

"She broke it!" He whispered furiously, banging it repeatedly on the wood floor.

"What's that sound, Amelia?" Madyleine yelled.

"Nothing. I was just hitting him." I shouted back.

"Good. Keep it up." I giggled, and looked out the window. There was his Tardis, right where he had left it. He continued to bang the little thing on the floor. Finally, it buzzed, and lit up, blinking and whirring. I stared at it.

"Can I have one of those?"

"We'll have to see what the Tardis thinks of you. She will presumably like you, she likes anybody that can achieve pushing me around." I grinned, and pulled on my rain boots. Luckily, my bag of things was still leaning on the box outside, so I was prepared. He pointed the thingamajig at the door to Madyleine's room, and her door made a soft click.

"What did you just do, Doctor?" I asked him.

"I locked her in. She has the key but it will take a bit longer for her to get out. About, I don't know, fifteen minutes."

"We only have fifteen minutes! Let's go!" I exclaimed enthusiastically, grabbing his hand and pulling him down the stairs after me.

"Amelia? What are you doing?! I'm coming out there right now!" Mady said, and the doorknob jiggled. "Hey! You locked me in! Stop it whatever you're doing!"

"Eat my dust!" I yelled, and tore open the door. My little feet pounded against the soft grass, and the Doctor followed suit. I looked over my shoulder to make sure he was keeping up, just to see him run straight into my swing set.

"OW! Oi, that stings! Why do you have that in your back yard?! It's _dangerous_! You could get yourself killed!" He said, and kicked the swing set angrily. He howled and clutched his foot, hopping up and down. I was already at the Tardis, holding my suitcase and the door.

"Get in here already!" He muttered angry things at his foot and hopped into the Tardis doors, which I was holding open. He hopped in and remembered that this was probably the first time I had ever seen it. He looked at me expectantly. I leaned on one of the posts.

"It's nice in here, you know. I would like to stay." He looked utterly shocked to see I wasn't screaming or gasping or fainting.

"H-h-have you been here before, Amelia?"

"Yep, I slept here last night."

"B-b-but I locked it behind me. How did you get in?"

"It wasn't locked, it was swinging open. So I went in." He looked at me, stunned for a moment, and then moved over to pat the control panels.

"Oh, old girl, I can tell you like Amelia?"

"Oi, who are you talking to, Doctor?" I asked.

_He's talking to me, Amelia. _I jumped as the ethereal voice flowed through the room. _I'm the Tardis. And yes, Doctor, I do like Amelia. It's been a while since we had a little girl with us. So, Amelia, where would you like your room to be?_

"I'm not a little girl. And from now on, I'm Amy. I would like my room to be near the Doctor's, and I want a big, big window that shows the stars and where we are."

_Alright, Amy. _

"Amy?! What about Amelia? That was a great name, Amelia Pond. Like a fairytale!" The Doctor explained, scratching his neck.

"Just like a fairytale. A fairytale is just a simple story, and that's what my life was like before I met you. So now, I have a new life. I'm different, changed, and I'm ready for an adventure." He frowned, and looked at me.

"Let's hold up on the adventures for a while, eh? I don't want you to get hurt." I looked at him sternly.

"I won't get hurt. I'm not a child." He burst out laughing, but quieted immediately when he saw the look on my face. He hurriedly walked into the hallway. I followed, and he pointed to a clock.

"You'll have to get used to the way time flows in the Tardis. It's based on what time it would be on my home planet, so right now, its bedtime. If you need help remembering what time it is, there's a clock. Now come follow me." He skipped off down the hallway quickly, and I trotted after him at a steady pace. He was leading me to my room. The whole way there he babbled, and I ignored him. (A skill I would need one day,). He threw open one door that had my name in red bold letters across it. I walked in, and my eyes widened.

The walls were a soft sky blue, with clouds painted on it. They really moved. The bed was big and had a curly head and foot board that was shaped like trees, and the bed itself was large and rectangular. There were vines climbing up the wall behind the headboard, and Christmas tree lights that glowed and twinkled were entwined within them, making it look magical and mysterious. The blankets were a soft green, and the pillow on top was blue with black lace covering it. The cutest teddy bear I had ever seen was sitting on the bed, and it was wearing a bow tie. All the corners had flowers hanging down, with more twinkling lights within their tangles.

My closet was floating on a small cloud, and there was a book shelf made of trees sitting against the other wall. The floor was a red mahagony that shined like it was saying hello. My name was written on the wall in 3-D glowing letters over my bed, and they said '_Amelia Jessica Pond, The Time Traveler_'. I grinned wildly, and buried my face in the Doctor's side.

"Thank you, Doctor, thank you thank you thank you! And thank you too, Tardis, you are both brilliant!"

"I agree!" The Doctor said, leaning awkwardly downwards to hug her back.

_I do too, Amy. You're very welcome. _I smiled at her voice.

"Go! Pajama time! Go to sleep now." I frowned at him. Clearly he had no experience putting kids to bed.

"That's not how I'm supposed to put you to bed, is it?" He asked, noticing my foot tapping on the floor. The Tardis helpfully put a clip about how a human puts their child to bed into his mind, and I could practically see the lightbulb over his head.

"Ah, I see now." He came over and picked me up bridal style, and I giggled. He set me in my bed, and pulled the blanket over me. The lights in the room all turned out except for the Christmas lights behind my bed, so it made a warm golden glow in the room. He sat on the edge of my bed and pulled out some sort of an outer space children's book from underneath my bed. He leaned back against the headboard and began to read out loud.

"_The Girl Who Dreamed of Stars._" He read the name, and I immediately fell in love with the book. I know ten year olds don't usually get read to at night, but I had no parents, and wanted to have the experience. It was quite fun.

The story was about a little girl named Marie. Marie was a young red haired british girl who lived in a world with no stars. Some people believed in them, and she believed, too. One night, she swore she saw a star twinkle in the sky. She drew a painting of the moon and stars, and gave it to her art teacher. Her parents and teachers were very worried, and tried to convince her that stars weren't real. But she never stopped believing, and one day, when she grew old, she looked in the sky and saw one star. White like the snow in a moonlit night. The white one glowed and pulsed beautifully, and she fell in love with it. She loved it so much, and she believed in it so strongly, that every night she went to bed, a new star was born. And each of these stars was a planet very far away, and ever since, those planets have been good, close friends. When she grew old and passed away, she was reborn and became a little planet called earth.

The Doctor smiled at me and set down the book at the table beside my bed and kissed my forehead.

"Did I do that right?" He asked.

"Perfect."

"Gotcha." He grinned and stood up, closing the door quite noisily behind him. I snuggled into my bed and fell asleep, dreaming of stars.

**Okay **** Guys! Whatdya think? next Chapter is under construction.**


	5. Where Next

"Dad, you are _never_ going to make me wear _that_ thing!" I squealed, jerking violently away from the bowtie he was trying to put on me. It had been four years since he had brought me with him, and I had the strange feeling we were like a little family. But sometimes I missed my old home (rarely). The Tardis was like a sort-of-mother-sort-of-narrator, and the Doctor was like a father-but, I would never admit that to him. We had been on hundreds of travels together up until now, and several times I had begun to doubt him. But he always came back.

"But bowties are_ cool_! How can you resist!" He said, patting his own lovingly. I looked at him sternly. He backed away into the control room, and I trailed behind him.

"So! Safaraxi-Telecoto." He said cheerily, spinning around in a circle and pulling levers.

"What?" I asked, leaning on the control panels. He turned to work on his keyboard.

"A planet, filled with wonderful little things called Gribbles. Friendly creatures, only issue is they're very fat and can sometimes crush you without knowing it." It sounded like a very strange planet, but I kind of felt like going to see my friends and family again. I had begun to miss them all-except, of course, my Aunt Sharon. I shivered with fear at the thought of that terrible aunt of mine.

"What's wrong, Amelia?" He had noticed my shiver and look of doubt.

"Don't call me Amelia. It's nothing really, I was just wondering if maybe we could go see Mady and some of my relatives and friends?" He looked a bit baffled for a moment, and then serious. His eyebrows knitted.

"Of course, Amy. Do you…do you want to leave the Tardis?" He asked with a look of deep sadness on his face. He quickly replaced it with a blank mask. I shook my head furiously, and grabbed his tweed coat.

"No! Never! Please don't make me leave like you did with your other companions, Doctor, ple-"He put a finger against my mouth.

"Hush, Amy, I'm not going to make you do anything. I just don't want to force you into staying with me, and I want you to know you can leave whenever you like." I nodded and pulled backwards, flipping my red hair over my shoulder. I didn't know what had come over me, I had felt so desperate and in pain at the simple notion of leaving. _ Never…_I thought, and sat down on the leather chair. He punched in some new coordinates, and soon I felt the whirring vibrations of the Tardis landing.

"We've landed!"

"I guessed that." I said, and stood up, stretching. He pranced over to the door and flung it open, only to jump back in surprise.

"Oh, Um, Hello, Madyleine, I'm the Doctor. I didn't ever really get to introduce myself correctly."

"It's Mady, and I want to see where you took my sister for _twelve years_, you kidnapping freak!" A voice exploded from outside the door. The Doctor got shoved aside and the door slammed open, my sister running into the Tardis. She looked around and her eyes widened to ginormous, awestruck proportions.

"Holy S-"

"No cursing in my Tardis!" The Doctor boomed. She jumped, but collected herself and replaced her stunned face with a furious one.

"Amelia! Amelia, can you hear me?! Where are you!" She exclaimed. I poked her shoulder, and she spun around.

"Hi."

"Oh my god, Amelia! Did he hurt you? What did he do to you? Are you alright? Why'd you lock me in the room? I could have saved you! And where the heck are we?" She bubbled with questions, throwing her arms around me. I pulled away from the embrace and she shoved me. I yelped.

"What was that for?!"

"A, for letting yourself be kidnapped, and B, for being away for _twelve years_!"

"TWELVE?! Seriously? Oh gosh, Doctor, we have to go back and visit her about one day after we left."

"DAD?! What the-you're insane. Wait, go back? That's not possible, you idiot. It's not like this is some time machine." I held back a laugh, but the Doctor burst out with quick chuckles. He walked up onto the control panel floor.

"In fact, yes it is, Madyleine. You should come with us."

"No, that's not possible, Mr. Moron. And what do you mean, 'come with us'?" I smiled and went over to close the door, and the Doctor started up the engine.

"Let's go to the circular stellar ring of Atraxis-Metalor."

"Where? What is he talking about, Amelia?" I clapped my hands together, ignoring her.

"I love it there! It has the Nebulas of Etracraxi there, right?" The Doctor agreed heartily, most certainly proud that he had taught me these things.

"Amelia? What are you saying? You're acting crazy. Stop freaking me out. Your making no sense."

"She's making perfect sense, you're just not keeping up." He said. I nodded.

"And, I'm Amy now. Not Amelia. Never call me Amelia again." She shook her head and backed away from me.

"He's done something to your mind, Amy. You're not like yourself anymore." I waved it off with a flip of my hand and strode over to the door. I pulled it open and revealed to Mady the vast stretches of outer space's most beautiful string of stars. They swirled and twisted slowly and elegantly, glowing and pulsing with fire and ice. Mady stood up slowly and walked over to the door, looking out with the most hilarious face I had ever seen.

"Welcome to the Doctor's time machine." I said, and he came up beside me.

"Our time machine." I smiled.

"Woah. So….wait…"She looked at me, holding her hand out to compare our heights. "You look taller than a ten year old, but you definitely don't look twenty two. You look more like…I don't know, fourteen. How on earth is that possible?"

"Time machine. I've only been away for four years in my time, but twelve in yours." I gave her a toothy grin, throwing my arms out to my sides. I laughed loudly, and the Doctor chuckled. Mady began to laugh softly with us. I grinned at her, happy that she was finally calming down.

_Mady, I have a room prepared for you. Just walk through the hallway; you'll find it._

Mady jumped. "Who said that?"

"The Tardis did. She's not just a box, she has a soul too."

_Yes, I do. Thank you for helping, Amy. _Mady walked over to the hallway, sort of confused.

"I'll see you guys later….I'm gonna go hang in my room." She disappeared. I turned to the Doctor.

"Doctor, can you make me fly?" His eyes crinkled and he grinned impishly.

"Anytime." I smiled, and he reached down to grab my ankle. I pulled myself up the frame of the doorway and let myself float out the door, my red curls floating around me, as did my clothing. I felt my eyes widen, awestruck at the unbelievable beauty of where I was. I couldn't believe that this was my home, and to the Doctor this must all just be a regular Tuesday morning. My jaw fell open, and I made sure to drink it all in, so savor this experience.

You never know when something so beautiful might end.

"Come on back in here, Pond." He said after about fifteen minutes, pulling me down onto the floor. I hugged him tightly, not feeling like I ever wanted to let go. This was the perfect moment; the universe floating peacefully before me, the Doctor hugging me, Mady in the next room, in the Tardis. All of time and space.

"Where do we begin?" I asked.

"Everywhere."


	6. Hello

Chapter Five

"My god, Dad! Why the fish sticks did you do that?!" Amy exclaimed, walking into the Tardis quickly. She leaned on the control panels and wiped her forehead. "We were doing perfectly fine getting along with those lizard people—"

"Until you told their king 'You should put on some moisturizer sometime, you're skin is so flaky, it's not very 'royal' seeming.'! I can't believe you sometimes." I said angrily, huffing and plopping down on the stairway. The Doctor frowned and walked over to us, flying the Tardis as far away as possible.

"What? It's true. He really should get some, I mean, did you see those lips of his? Chapstick is a miracle, you know." Amy and I both shook our heads and slapped our foreheads in unision.

"You lose fifteen brain cells when you do that" He chided. Amy quickly pulled her hand away and stuffed it in her pocket, but I just did it again.

It had been seven years since I had joined the team Tardis, as Amy called it. Amy was now 21, and I was 28. Things hadn't changed much. We travelers still traveled daily, saw amazing and dangerous things, battled monsters and aliens every week, and pretty much remained the only people aboard the Tardis. I had begun to become kind of sad though. Like every other girl in the universe, I wanted romance. And in a time machine with your sister and a freaky man who was like a father to you wasn't exactly what I would call 'romantic'. I sighed, and leaned my chin on my fist.

"Where next, Doctor?"

"How about earth? We haven't been there in a while. Let's go to….."

"RIO! You've already promised me Rio about eight times, and we haven't even drifted past it!" Amy exclaimed, her face red. The Doctor cringed.

"Yes, yes, Rio, alright, let's go to Rio. I promise we'll land there this time." He said, putting in the new coordinates.

Madyleine Pond's POV

I looked at my sister, feeling pretty amused by her angry face. Sometimes, when I had nothing to do, I would have a private conversation with the Tardis. She was the only one who really listened to me.

**Tardis? **I thought in my head.

_Yes, Mady? Is something wrong?_

**Sorta. I feel like I'm suddenly super alone. **

_But you have the Doctor and Amy._

**I know…It's just….I mean, I feel alone, in a loved way. I want to find someone to love me. I mean, I'm twenty nine, and still single. I mean, isn't that just _sad_? I don't want to be alone. Can you scan my future? Will I end up with somebody?**

_I can. I just did. You will end up with somebody…but I cannot tell you who it is-that's up to you to find out. _I nodded seriously, and smiled.

_I can't believe I'll fall in love! _I thought, feeling happier than I had in ages.

"What are you so smiley about, Mady?" Amy asked, walking over to me and sitting down.

"Oh, I just talked with the Tardis. She said something funny." Amy looked at my disbelievingly.

"Whatever you say, Mady." She said, standing up and trotting back to the control panels. Suddenly, a loud bleeping erupted in the room. I turned around, standing next to the Doctor as he spun and twirled around the machine. "What is that?"

"We're next to a Museum!" he exclaimed. I groaned, and followed the skipping boy out of the box. Amy screamed.

"RIO! It's not RIO!" The Doctor flinched and hurried away, sending false promises over his shoulder as the Redhead stormed out after us. I held in a laugh, and stared up at the museum. Looked pretty normal.

The Doctor was wandering around pointing wildly at different items.

"Wrong! Wrong! Bit right, mostly wrong. I love museums."

„Yeah, yeah, great. Can we go to Rio now? Big space ship, Churchill's bunker, at least? You promised me a Rio next. I deserve something better than this."

"Amy, this isn't any old museum. It's the Delerium Archive, final resting place of the headless monks, the biggest museum ever."

"You've got a time machine, what do you need museums for?"

"Wrong! Very wrong! Oooh, one of mine. Also one of mine." He grinned, pointing to different artifacts. I sighed, following after them.

„Oh, I see. It's how you keep score." Amy said, finally understanding. I knew that a long time ago. Suddenly he spun around and peered into one of the glass display cases, curiously inspecting the old box within.

"Oh great, an old box." Amy grunted, leaning on the case.

"It's from one of the old starliners. A Home Box."

"What's a home box?" I asked.

"Like a black box on a plane, except it homes. Anything happens to the ship, the Home Box flies home, with all the flight data." He responded, feeling the edges of the case.

"So?" Amy asked, huffing and pulling out her cellphone, sighing with the lack of reception.

"The writing, the graffiti - Old High Gallifreyan. The lost language of the Time Lords."

"There were days, there were many days, these words could burn stars and raise up empires, and topple Gods." He announced, running his hand against the case once again.

"What does it say?" I inquired.

"Hello, Sweetie." He said seriously, and I had to cover up a laugh with a cough. He glared at me shortly, standing up and holding out his Sonic to the box. "Get ready!" I covered my head and the glass exploded across the floor, and alarms began to blare. I leapt up and began to run back to the blue box, hearing footsteps and shouts of guards behind us. We connected the box to the machine in a strange fashion, and I felt the Tardis take off at high-speed.

"Where are we going!" Amy asked.

"Wherever we're going!" He responded snarkily, holding onto the panels. I fell onto the leather chair, putting my head between my knees.


	7. Remember Me

"Ow."

"Yeah, I know." Amy responded to her sister. Amy lay sprawled across the floor of a large, medical looking room. Mady was standing up and looking out the small window, looking very frustrated. Amy slowly and stood up and walked to the window, seeing a large collection of Dalek Battleships. "So, how much trouble are we in?" She asked, just as the door opened and a dalek rolled in, followed by a man in a bowtie.

"Out of ten…eleven." The Doctor said, and the trio looked worriedly upwards, seeing the Tardis held in midair, sucking them into it unwillingly.

About ten minutes later, the Tardis landed in a huge room.

"Spaceship, right?" Mady asked.

"Not just any Space ship. The parliament of the Daleks." The Doctor responded, staring unbelievingly around the room.

"Dumb old bitter little saltshakers" Amy muttered under her breath. Luckily, nobody heard. "Be brave. Make them remember you." He told Mady, and she nodded stiffly.

"Well, come on then. You've got me. What are you waiting for? At l_aaa_st, it's _christmas_! Here I am!" He said, closing his eyes tightly. He knew he could never get out of this one. He spread his arms out to his sides, and Mady breathed in sharply. He wouldn't give himself up, would he?

"Save. Us." The alien in the jar said simply. The man opened his eye a tiny bit, dropping his arms to the sides. "You. Will. Save. Us." He spun around

"What now?"

"You will save the Daleks!" Suddenly, all the robots in the room began to chant 'Save the Daleks!' again, and again, and again. Amy and Mady looked around, confused. Usually they would already be dead. "Well…." The Doctor said, looking around the room smugly. "This is new!"

A few minutes later.

"What's he doing?" Mady asked her little sister.

"He's chosen the most defendable area in the room, counted all the daleks, counted all the exits, and now he's calculating the exact distance between us and the daleks and startin' to worry. Oh, and look at him frowning now. This isn't good, they're not safe, he's thinking. And he's going to protect us. He's thinking." Mady blinked, looking at the fourteen year old. "Blimey."

The Doctor was pacing, straightening his bowtie.

"We have arrived." The Dalek in the fishbowl-thing said. "Arrived where?" The Doctor responded.

"The Prime Minister will speak with you now." A woman in a suit said, an eyestalk protruding from her forehead. He turned and walked towards the fishbowl.

"Well?"

"What do you know, Of the Dalek Asylum?" The creature spoke roughly.

"According to legend, you have a dumping ground. A planet where you lock up all the daleks that have gone wrong. The battle scarred, the insane. The ones even you can't control. It's never made any sense to me."

"Why not?"

"Because, you could just kill them."

"It is offensive to us to extinguish such divine, beautiful hatred."

"You…what?"

"You surprised to know that the daleks have a concept of beauty?"

"I thought you had run out of ways to make me sick. But hello again. You think _hatred_ is _beautiful_."

"Perhaps, that is why we have never been able to kill you." The monster responded, as the Doctor walked away, putting his hands in his pockets.

All of the sudden, the floor that Amy and Mady were standing on pulled away without warning, revealing a hole, and a planet beneath the ship. The red haired woman/dalek walked forwards, speaking as she looked down the hole.

"The asylum. It occupies the entire planet. Right t the core."

"How many daleks are in there?" Mady said to the woman.

"A count has not been made. Millions, certainly."

"And they're still alive?" Amy asked.

"It has to be assumed. The asylum is fully automated. Supervision is not required."

"Armed?" Mady looked at the woman.

"The Daleks are always armed."

"What color?" They all looked at Amy, and she shrugged. "What? No other good questions left." Behind them, upon the pedestal, the white Dalek rolled towards a big black button. The room erupted in opera music. "This signal is being received from within." He walked towards the pedestal quickly.

"Have you considered, trying to communicate with them?" He said, pointing his sonic screwdriver at it. "Not so hard to understand. Timey Wimey!" He babbled, while working. "He asked the Daleks" Mady added, grumbling.

"Hello? Hello, is anyone there?" He spoke through it, and a young woman's voice came through. "Hello! Yes, yes, sorry, do you read me?" She said, her voice muffled by the speakers. "Yes, uh-hum. Identify yourself and inform us of your stasis."

"Hello, are you real? Are you actually, properly real?"

"Yes, confirmed, actually, properly real."

"Oswin Oswald. Current stasis, crashed and ship wrecked, somewhere….not nice. The crew missing, and I am working on protecting myself. I've been here for a year."

"What have you been doing, against the daleks, for a _yea_r?" The line went silent for a moment.

"Making soufflés?"

"Souffles? Against the daleks. Where ya get the milk?" Mady asked, walking closer, but before she could, a dalek rolled up to her. "This conversation is irrevelant."

"No. It. Isn't. Because a star liner's crashed in your asylum, and if something can get in, then anything can get out, causing a tsunami of insane daleks! Even you don't want that!"

"The asylum must be cleansed."  
"Then why do you need us? You've got enough firepower on this ship to blast it out of the sky!"

"The asylum forcefield is holding us back." The redheaded woman said.

"Then turn it off."

"It can only be shut off from the inside."

"A small task force, sneak through the forcefield, send in a couple of your people." He said, but stopped. "Oh." He began to clap his hands slowly.

In the Asylum, Oswin the Dalek

"Oswin, when they changed you, where were you? Can you find it on the scanner?" The Doctor asked the Human/Dalek. Its eyestalk waved up and down.

"Y-yes" She stuttered. "Give me a mo'…." He waited patiently, inspecting every aspect of the room.

"I've got it. Here's a map." Immediately a image of where he was meant to go appeared into his mind. He nodded at the female.

"Thank you. I swear, I will do whatever it takes to fix you." He hurriedly ran down the halls, following the map. Strangely, he ran into many Daleks, but none paid any attention to him. Finally, he reached his goal. Opening the door with his Sonic, he pulled it open, poking his head through. There was a body, hanging from a tube in the ceiling, with cords and wires plugged into her, creating a makeshift egg around her. He pulled at them, quickly revealing the tube. She was mumbling unintelligible things under her breath, moving slightly. She was alive, thank Rassilon. Pointing the Sonic at the glass case, he gritted his teeth and pressed a button, causing glass to explode throughout the room. As her body fell from the air, he caught it, holding the young woman in his arms.

"You alright?" A long string of soft, sleepy curses came from her mouth, but her head lolled to the side as he lifted her from the ground, carrying her from the room. The explosion of glass had caused many of the wires to spark. Soon, a huge flame was enveloping all of the room, and The Doctor fought through it towards the door, running at high speed. He waved his sonic at the door with the hand from beneath Oswin's head, opening it while running at full speed. He sped through the door just as a large billowing flow of fire came bursting out from behind the man. Eventually, he arrived in the teleport room, the fire raging around them. He leapt upon it, where Amy and Mady were holding hands, and the teleport button. He slammed his hand down on it, and as quick as a jiffy, they were in the Tardis, escaping. The Daleks didn't remember them. That was good, extremely very good.

**What did y'all think of this? Anybody likey-likey? I'm planning on bringing up Jack and River, Jenny and Rory sometime. Can you think of any others that would be useful?**


	8. Souffle

In the Asylum, Oswin the Dalek

"Oswin, when they changed you, where were you? Can you find it on the scanner?" The Doctor asked the Human/Dalek. Its eyestalk waved up and down.

"Y-yes" She stuttered. "Give me a mo'…." He waited patiently, inspecting every aspect of the room.

"I've got it. Here's a map." Immediately a image of where he was meant to go appeared into his mind. He nodded at the female.

"Thank you. I swear, I will do whatever it takes to fix you." He hurriedly ran down the halls, following the map. Strangely, he ran into many Daleks, but none paid any attention to him. Finally, he reached his goal. Opening the door with his Sonic, he pulled it open, poking his head through. There was a body, hanging from a tube in the ceiling, with cords and wires plugged into her, creating a makeshift egg around her. He pulled at them, quickly revealing the tube. She was mumbling unintelligible things under her breath, moving slightly. She was alive, thank Rassilon. Pointing the Sonic at the glass case, he gritted his teeth and pressed a button, causing glass to explode throughout the room. As her body fell from the air, he caught it, holding the young woman in his arms.

"You alright?" A long string of soft, sleepy curses came from her mouth, but her head lolled to the side as he lifted her from the ground, carrying her from the room. The explosion of glass had caused many of the wires to spark. Soon, a huge flame was enveloping all of the room, and The Doctor fought through it towards the door, running at high speed. He waved his sonic at the door with the hand from beneath Oswin's head, opening it while running at full speed. He sped through the door just as a large billowing flow of fire came bursting out from behind the man. Eventually, he arrived in the teleport room, the fire raging around them. He leapt upon it, where Amy and Mady were holding hands, and the teleport button. He slammed his hand down on it, and as quick as a jiffy, they were in the Tardis, escaping. The Daleks didn't remember them. That was good, extremely very good.


	9. Oh My God

Mady's Point of view

"So, Doc', this is Soufflé girl?" I said, looking at Oswin and brushing a hand over her hair. Was this who the Tardis had spoken of?"Yes. It's not Doc, you sound like Jack. Anyway, her name is Oswin. She had her mind inserted into the dalek.""Oi. Bet she's had some interesting experiences.""Agreed." Amy said, walking over to her. "Here, Mady, let's bring her into my room. She'll stay on the window seat. It's like a bed, anyway."I nodded, and together we carried the beautiful young woman to the room. Setting her down, Amy walked away, but I stayed sitting next to Oswin, looking at her soft chocolate curls rolling off of the window seat. I reached over, adjusting the blanket over her. She wriggled and sighed happily in her sleep, and I felt a burst of happiness.Within a few days, The Doctor was twiddling about with the cords beneath the panels, and suddenly, he fell out of his swing."Mady! Go to Amy's room, Oswin just woke up." I immediately leapt up from my place on the leather seat, running down the long, winding hallway to Amy's bedroom. I knocked on the door softly, just in case, and walked in hesitantly."Mmm…where am I?" Oswin mumbled sleepily, looking around slowly. She yelped when she saw me, and pulled back. I raised my hands, showing her I was no danger, and she relaxed, looking at me expectantly."Yeah, you're in the Tardis.""How on earth did I get in here? I was just a dalek…am I still one!" She screeched, but looked at her hands and legs, sighing in relief. "Thank god" She muttered. I explained everything, and she calmed instantly, smiling at the idea of being in a time machine."This is excellent!" She grinned, and I nodded."You want to rest more, or go see the others?" I asked, walking closer to the window seat, and she sat up hesitantly. Nodding, she stood up slowly, and I held her hand to help her up. We wandered into the hallway, and we walked back towards the control room together. I held her arm around my shoulder to help her."Hi, I'm the Doctor. This is my friend, Amelia Pond.""Amy." She muttered, and reached out to shake Oswin's hand. "Nice to meet you." The Doctor skipped over and hugged Oswin, making her slip backwards a bit. I caught her before she fell."You okay there?"  
"Yeah, thanks, Mady."I smiled, pulling her to her feet again."No problem. So, Doctor, we going to some strange planet now?""Yes, in fact, I know the perfect one." He said, gesturing wildly with his hands and dancing around the panels. "Appalapachia!""Appalappa whatta?" Amy asked curiously, following him around in circles."Appa….." I said slowly."Lappa?" Oswin asked."Chia!" Amy finished, grinning. "What a beautiful word.""Beautiful word, beautiful world! Appalapachia. Voted number two planet in the top ten greatest destinations for the discerning intergalactic traveler.""Why couldn't we go to the first?" Oswin asked, frowning at the bowtie-clad idiot."Ugh! No! The planet of the coffee shops. Everyone goes there. Appalapachia though, is wonderful. I give you sunsets, spires, soaring silver colonnades! I give you—" He was cut short, opening the door, only to reveal a white room without anything in it but a doorway and some buttons."Doors." I said boredly, poking my head out of the Tardis."Doors. Yes, I, I give you doors. But on the other side of those doors I give you sunsets, spires, soaring silver colonnades." He began to walk out, and Oswin and I followed closely behind. Amy stepped out, just to turn back towards the machine."Doctor, have you seen my phone?""Your phone?""Yeah."Your mobile telephone. I bring you to a paradise planet two billion light years from Earth and you want to update….._Twitter_.""Sunsets, spires, soaring silver colonnades. It's a camera phone!" The Doctor sighed, turning to the buttons. "On the counter, by the DVD's.""Thanks." Slowly, she turned away, walking into the box and closing the door behind her."Wait, I'll go with you. I forgot my tool belt, you never want to be without my tool belt." Oswin said, quickly striding past Amy."How do we get in?" I asked, leaning to touch the doors."I don't know, push a button." I pushed a small green anchor. Green was usually a good sign. We walked into the room quickly, and The Doctor pulled out his sonic, scanning the room, eyes flashing with boyish curiosity. After a while of looking around, the door closed. There was a strange hourglass-type thing on a table. I sat on a chair there, looking into it, wondering what such a thing was even good for. Suddenly, a blonde woman's face appeared on the screen. She tapped on it."Hello? Who are you?" The Doctor flew around at the sound of the female's voice, and leaned on the table.

WHO IS IT? OH MY GOD!


End file.
